All Summer
by tmcala
Summary: Abby and Hoagie go to the beach. Abby/Hoagie for stoplight-melody's challenge. My hope is that someday I get better at titles, today is not that day.


All Summer~

Abby stifled a yawn as she let the summer sun wrap her in its warm embrace. She was on the brink of sleep; seconds away from surrendering herself to the drowsiness the sun had instilled. The sand was soft against her back and the sun's rays kissed her chocolate skin. Abby loved the beach.

Something between a shriek and a moan caused Abby to open her eyes. "You stupid thing! Why won't you fly already?" Abby flipped over onto her stomach and pulled her long braid over her shoulder. Hoagie was kneeling on the sand behind her, his eyes directly even with the remote control airplane he had built and then insisted on bringing. Had she not known the boy, Abby would've laughed at the sight; a rather large boy talking to a tiny toy airplane. But, of course, she did know him, so instead she shook her head at the sight. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, you're _supposed_ to fly. It's really the only thing you are good for."

Abby raised an eyebrow at the boy. She had always kind of questioned his sanity, but now she knew for sure, her boyfriend was completely crazy. "Maybe it don't wanna fly," Abby suggested amusedly.

Hoagie's sky blue eyes widened as he actually considered the comment Abby had made as a joke. "Nah, that can't be it. Aerodynamically, this thing is destined for greatness, Abs. It'll fly when it's ready," he said with a decisive nod.

In general, Abby was more than supportive of Hoagie's relationship with objects that graced the sky. However, when the boy became so immersed in project that he started speaking about the planes like they were people, the dark haired girl had found it was best to intervene.

Abby pulled her red cap back over her head and walked over to the boy. "This plane is going to be the death of me," he complained. Hoagie had already tossed off his cap and he had pushed his goggles up his forehead in frustration. Abby always found it funny when he got so worked up.

She placed her hands on her hips as he turned the plane, adn then the remote, over in his hands, trying to find the source of the problem. A little boy a couple towels over, who was maybe ten, let out a cheer as his toy plane zoomed around his head. "That kid's airplane seems fine. Maybe you should go ask him where he got it."

Hoagie looked at the boy 7 years his junior and scoffed. "That dinosaur? That thing is practically prehistoric! But this," he gestured to the plane sitting, unmoving, on the sand, "this is state of the art, my dear."

"A state of art piece of crap," Abby mumbled under her breath.

Hoagie put his right hand in the air. "I swear to make this plane work, even if it is the last thing I do. Even if we have to stay here all night! Or all summer! All I need is food, my woman, and this airplane to survive!" Abby rolled her eyes. "I just can't figure out where I went wrong! All my calculations were impeccable, I know it!"

Hoagie flicked on the remote switches. Nothing happened. The propeller didn't whir; the wheels didn't skid across the sand. "Houston, we have a problem," he said falling back on the sand.

Abby pried the bulky remote from Hoagie's large hand. "Man, you oughta just give up. Science don't explain everything." Abby cocked her arm back and tossed the remote off into the tree-covered dunes.

Hoagie stared, his mouth wide open in shock. Abby smirked and walked back to her towel. "What you just did, Miss Lincoln, is an insult to scientists everywhere. I'll tell you one thing science doesn't explain: why I even like you!"

"Boy, you tell Abby why every day."

"Now I'll have to make another or I'll never know what's wrong with it!"Hoagie pulled off his white t-shirt and joined Abby on the ground. He looked over at Abby with a pout.

"Man, are you pale," Abby snickered, unable to hold in her ridicule, even in the current situation.

"Abby, we're in the middle of a dilemma here. If you don't recall, you just tossed my remote all the way to Timbuktu. And now my plane has no chance of ever flying. Poor little guy, he deserves to be up there with his brothers." Hoagie threw a quick glance at Abby's uncovered stomach, the skin a color that remained Hoagie of coffee with the littlest bit of cream. OK, so he was pale, but still.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with your plane, Hoagie." Abby smiled under the sun.

"Oh, sure!" Hoagie exploded. "A plane that doesn't fly is in ship-shape condition!"

Abby sighed. "Did the scientist put batteries in his remote before he left?"

To her right, she heard an intake of breath, but no words. Abby glanced at her auburn-haired companion, his cheeks were red. She patted him on the arm and closed her eyes yet again. "Abby's gonna take her nap now."

"Batteries? How do you figure these things out?" Hoagie moaned.

Abby threaded her fingers through Hoagie's, letting his warmth embrace her as well. She knew they weren't like other people, they grated each other's nerves and picked on each other incessantly and then when all was said and done, they ended up like this. A subtle way of showing love.

Abby loved the beach and Abby loved this boy. She could live in this moment forever. "We have all summer to remember batteries." Abby hoped that fact would never change.

* * *

**A/N: This is my entry for stoplight-melody's summer challenge...I haven't written very much Hoagie before, so I hope I did him justice. Hope you enojyed it :)**


End file.
